iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Controller
Basil Sandhurst (The Controller) is a supervillain and a former scientist working for A.I.M. Voiced by Micheal Kopsa. History Basil Sandhurst is a skilled scientist working for A.I.M. and he's one of the scientists working on the M.O.D.O.C. project. Sandhurst tricks Tony into helping him with the controller discs, when Tony was testing the discs at the school science lab, Sandhurst activated the discs which were on his friends, and enslaved them. Stark, as Iron Man, defeats him and frees his friends. To keep himself useful to A.I.M., the Controller tells the Scientist Supreme that he is still needed to complete the M.O.D.O.C. project. He is last seen cracking a smile as he walks away. When AIM captures the Living Laser, Sandhurst is seen activating M.O.D.O.C. and is knocked out by him who identifies that the Controller will soon betray AIM. Months later, the Controller took over the mind of Rick Jones and initally used him to take over the Hulk's mind so he can use him to get his revenge on AIM, but instead he got Iron Man in his Hulkbuster Armor. Thanks to Rhodey activating the armor's lockdown procedures and shutting down the audio output, he can't get him to take off the helmet or hear him talk, but he can still make him fly and use the weapons. The Controller and Iron Man attack an AIM base in the Sloane building. M.O.D.O.C. tries to stop them, but is quickly defeated. Soon, Pepper, Rick, and the Hulk arrive and free Iron Man from his control. The Controller manages to take over Rick's mind again and ordered the Hulk to remove Iron Man's helmet, but Iron Man blasts him, freeing Rick. The Hulk and Iron Man walk toward the Controller, with the intent of "smashing him together". The Controller faints from fear of seeing the two heroes. Season Two The Controller and some A.I.M. agents meet with some representatives of Hammer Multinational which is staked out by Iron Man and War Machine who are then ambushed and knocked out. While trying to figure out why he can't find James Rhodes or Pepper Potts, Iron Man finds Controller in Stark International who states that that he had some A.I.M. agents on the inside of the Vault that freed Controller. Controller reveals that he had placed some probes in Iron Man which gave him some data on the Extremis ability inside Iron Man. Upon a discovering a glitch, Iron Man discovers that Controller has placed Iron Man in a virtual reality, known as the Mainframe. Controller reveals that he had created the Mainframe to control the minds of everyone in the world when his Controller Discs wouldn't work on Iron Man and states that he now knows Iron Man's true identity. Controller then plans to open his mind so that he can get more info on the Extremis serum, so he can use it to digitize the minds of every man, woman, and child on Earth into the Mainframe and put them under his permanent control. Iron Man uses his Extremis ability to hack into the Mainframe which harms everyone inside it. Controller tries to use Mainframe clones of James Rhodes and Pepper Potts to get Iron Man to stop, but he sees through the trick. Iron Man manages to shut down the Mainframe as he wakes up in an A.I.M. base as does Controller. He uses War Machine (who is under his control) to attack Iron Man, but Rhodey's will is strong enough to fight the Controller enough to overload his helmet, which in turn erases his memory. Iron Man then take him back to S.H.I.E.L.D. for imprisonment. Powers & Abilities Abilities *Skilled scientist and mechanical engineer specializing in mind control Equipment *'Controller Disks:' The Controller uses slave discs to enslave people's minds. With the discs, the Controller can talk through them and control their actions like puppets. It is possible for a strong mind to resist the power of the disks. They also give the victim the added bonus of being immune to psychic attacks. *'Controller Helmet:' The Controller helmet is the key to activating his Controller discs. *'The Mainframe:' A virtual reality where he is in control of everything. He used this to manipulate Iron Man into giving him Extremis, but he failed and Iron Man escaped from it. Gallery 52f56f89112f9f07e5b78c2dbffda384.jpg 0f59ae49a99861be2b0a5900f5a16acd.jpg 10228new storyimage.jpg 612c09a641ea62d4c462580bf14bce16.jpg Controller 4.jpg Controller 3.jpg Controller 2.jpg Controller 1.jpg Trivia *The Controller's outfit in most of his appearances is a business suit with a yellow tie, but in the episode Uncontrollable, he wears his signature costume from the comics and his posture look. See also *'A.I.M.' Category:Villains Category:A.I.M. Category:Characters Category:Males